princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Applebloom
The youngest of the Apple family and 1/3 of the famed Cutie Mark Crusaders. Also, it's "Apple Bloom". Story Thread ??? # 1 Grand Pear and Granny Smith are horrified, the latter deathly silent, as they stare at the acid their family and many other ponies have been dunked in. As Grand Pear starts to speak, calling this the worst thing he's ever seen, the dunked ponies break the surface and scream in bloodcurdling agony. He screams as well, saying that watching them all melt is worse as they continue to scream. And scream. And scream... Granny notes that it's taking a while for them to actually melt. # Eventually, Grand Pear asks if all of them are alright. Applejack yells that they're not, with Big Mac, Applebloom and Uncle Orange (who's not actually their blood-uncle, by the way) echoing the sentiment as their eyes burn. One of the nameless Tangerines asks what this stuff is and the Not-Madarin mare says it's citrus acid. Her henchmare, Breadbasket, laughs evilly (more like giggles) and Not-Mandarin mare reminds Uncle Orange that he is the one she wanted revenge on. # Everyone stops and thinks back on this, with Grand Pear saying her previous declaration didn't jive with her actions. Granny questions how this will cost Uncle Orange money since the "Fella’s got money! He makes it rain every Friday, he’s got money!" Uncle Orange complains about her insinuation, but Granny points out that everyone knows what he does. Applejack tries to sort this new information out and wonders what this has to do with Uncle Orange. Someone brings up the fact that the Not-Mandarin mare called the acid 'citrus acid'. Also known as orange juice. Uncle Orange starts freaking out. # Granny double-checks and asks if they really weren't planning to kill them. Not-Mandarin mare says of course they weren't and is offended they think she's murderer material. Breadbasket nods and details how they'd kill anyone if they actually wanted to, which everyone promptly ignores. Not-Mandarin declares that they didn't actually want to hurt anyone, pointing out that that's why the kidnapped elders weren't going to be dunked and that she just wanted to "just get your old pony stuff in it! Maybe pee a little. I was hoping for peeing..." But Big Mac, to his embarrassment, kicking the vat worked in her favor since it absolves her of doing anything to it herself. She and Breadbasket gloat over their victory, but Applejack points out that she's a princess and they just kidnapped her family. # Later, with the guards and Peacetrotters having been called and the mares detained, Applejack tells Grand Mandarin (alongside his frowning wife) what happened. She gives him a dressing down for his part in all of this, but he brushes her blame off by saying he's had no contact with either of them and does not consider them family. He offers Applejack some of his finest mandarin spread as apology, but the Tangerines will get nothing. just as he's about to declare that the mares will never be a part of his family, Grand Pear steps in and politely asks if he can take over for Applejack. # He goes on to say that he's old, so he's going to say what he needs to, and knows what Grand Mandarin is thinking. After advising Applebloom to close her ears and after telling Big Mac to do it when she ignores him, Grand Pear goes on to say that what Grand Mandarin was about to do would have been the biggest mistake of his life. He'll spend nights wondering what could have been until the day either of them passes away and the other receives a letter about it. He says Not-Mandarin is still his daughter regardless and that she did all of this because of him and Breadbasket's only crime is loving Not-Mandarin and following her lead. # Grand Mandarin begins to falter when Citrus Spice (who turns out to be a mare) runs over to Not-Mandarin and declares that she just wanted to be with her and didn't care about what the other Mandarins thought, begging to be arrested as well. Grand Pear's surprised at the fiancé actually being a fiancée, and wonders if her being a mare had anything to do with all of this. Grand Mandarin grumbles about "I WANT GRAND CHILDREN DAMN IT!" but admits that he might have been too harsh as Not-Mandarin and Citrus keep crying. He asks Applejack if they could be placed under house arrest with hard labor, but she says it's not fair to the Mandarins if they just get a slap on the wrist and they lose their land. # At that, Grand Mandarin says that it wouldn't be fair to continue the competition due to outside interference and offers to help Uncle Orange until he gets his the situation sorted out. A lot of jaws drop and Uncle Orange is extremely relieved, saying he was worried me might have to ask Applejack for a loan. Applejack asks if Grand Mandarin is sure, saying she can't make him take responsibility, which prompts him to grind his teeth, but sigh in defeat that it was the right thing to do. # Applejack says they'd be under house arrest and asks if it's alright they live with him. He accepts to many cheers and tears. Citrus hugs him and, when Formerly-Not-Mandarin Mandarin and Breadbasket are uncuffed, he asks them to join in. They burst into tears and call him daddy before hugging him and apologizing. Grand Mandarin tells Citrus she needs to keep Not-Mandarin under control, saying that her mother, who is looking less upset now, will have to teach her how. # Grand Pear pats his shoulder and says he did the right thing before walking off, holding back tears. Just as he tries to go his separate ways from the Apple family back to his life of penance, Applebloom calls out to him, saying that what he said to Grand Mandarin applies to him as well and that they want him back in their life. Even Granny Smith says it's time to make amends and start over. He can't hold back the tears and the newly reunited Apple-Pear family embrace. Thread 261 # Sweetie Belle declares, after lamenting the adventures Applebloom and Scootaloo have gone on while she’s done nothing notable this year, that she’s going to take center stage. After a showy intro and applause from her friends, Sweetie Belle is lifted higher and higher into the air by an invisible force. Worried, Applebloom and Scootaloo chase after her. Category:Female Category:Earth Pony Category:Canon Character